


Intermission

by kiyarasabel



Series: Life Goes On [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dom Glanni, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Sex, Riding Crop, postpartum sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Just one last self indulgent bit of smut before I get to the clean kid friendly section of this story. It's not story relevant and there's some overlap with the next session, but I think that it will be quite interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious how I visualize the anatomy for these three, basically they have a fairly loose and well lubricated psuedovagina between balls and butthole, they didn't notice at first because let's face it, they weren't paying very close attention during rut and the new opening was specifically developed to be easier to enter than a butthole. They also have a bit of extra erogenous tissue equivalent to a g spot just below and slightly overlapping the prostate. The uterus is above that.

“Robbie.” Alex purred impishly.

Robbie couldn't help the grin that crept over his face at the sight of his husband. “What is it, love?”

“According to my best medical knowledge, it would appear that I am... Recovered... For sexual activities.”

“Oh. I see.” 

Although the births had been hard, they hadn't suffered exceptional damage from their experiences. While they had been able to stimulate their dicks for pleasure, anything approaching an orgasm tended to induce cramping at best. Robbie was still incredibly tender, his ordeal having been more recent, but he had the feeling that he could manage.

Alex was kissing him, playing with his body and appreciating the changes in it, Robbie had long since tired of comparing himself to his partner's perfectly toned body, at this point recognizing just how much effort it took to maintain. Still, he found satisfaction in exploring the loosened skin of his abdomen, the swelling of his lactating breasts.

Robbie moaned as Alex latched onto one of his nipples and felt the responsive rippling flush through him. “Do you feel ready to come for me?” Alex asked with a gasp.

“I'm damn well willing to try.” He grumbled affectionately. Alex wiggled as he settled himself astride the tall man, coaxing the erection to his moist opening. They moaned together as they joined, taking their time to explore and reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies. Robbie was ever the hedonist in enjoying the way he needed to do very little while Alex worked his body, riding his shaft with athletic ease. He focused on teasing wherever he could latch on to the bouncing elf, delighting in how he squealed and whined.

His guts clenched as he began to move closer to a climax, but it was not an entirely uncomfortable pain, like stretching a sore muscle. Alex was nearing his own finish, starting to lose his rhythm and poise. Robbie eagerly began to rise up to meet him, enjoying the burn which came with his pleasure, settling his hands on the slender hips as he flowed in and out. Alex bent double with ecstasy as his orgasm rushed over him, body trembling with each thrust Robbie made, the grip on his hips tilted to maximize the effectiveness of the angle as Robbie pounded with all his strength to finish.

He did so with a hoarse cry, his fingers digging in to leave marks on Alex's flanks, and his whole body seizing with the shock of combined pain and pleasure jolting through his anatomy. They pulled apart weakly, kissing breathlessly. Robbie moaned and whimpered as the waves ripped through him, Alex shivering against his side with a supportive purr.

“Ugh... I think I just passed a clot or something.” He groaned awhile later.

“No one ever claimed parenthood was glamorous.” Alex laughed.

 

It took some time for their sex life to even out, between the stress of the two infants, even with Alex's mother to assist, and the continuing process of establishing the Court, time alone was as at a premium as their relative pace of recovery. Robbie was naturally slower to recover but took greater peace in the quiet restfulness of bonding with the children. Alex as always, struggled to remain still for long stretches and it was difficult to comfort or feed a baby while in motion. He still took as many opportunities to have the children be involved in his activities, especially when Robbie pointed out that they were attempting to mimic him with feeble kicks and flailing.

Alex quickly figured out a schedule to sneak in quick sessions of sex as he grew fitter, but Robbie was reluctant to accept penetration for a time. When he was finally ready, Alex was exceedingly gentle, making sure to use what Robbie complained was an excessive amount of lube, he went very slowly leading Robbie to protest that it was cruel and unusual punishment, but when he finally came he admitted it to likely the best he'd ever had, which only seemed to amuse the elf.

It took a few months before they realized that Alex had gotten pregnant again. He was relatively unbothered but Robbie immediately had himself examined and started birth control. Glanni became more of a fixture around their court with his own pregnancy progressing and Robbie found himself getting to know Íþróttaálfurinn better.

Isan was rarely seen, having to pick up the slack while his boss was indisposed, an excuse Glanni used far more often than credible. The close association of the two Courts led to some amount of suggestion that they merge, but the existing Court was resistant to amending its order to integrate with the new Court.

Alex emerged from sleep with a moan, feeling gentle teeth and tongue lapping at the tip of his ear. He felt it become enveloped by the mouth, as a hand teased his other. He pushed his hips back and began to purr as he felt contact. “Good morning, Robbie.” Robbie's distinctively rusty purr rumbled down his back and he moaned again as he felt the pressure of his husband pushing inside him. “Oh Robbie.” He started to pant as his length settled deeper, moving with practiced precision, throbbing with need. The mouth moved to his neck as the hands dropped to his crotch. One hand began to work his shaft while the other slipped fingers into his other opening, teasing at the sweet spot just inside.

Alex was whimpering, overwhelmed by the assault of the sensation of being filled and teased from all angles. Robbie moved slowly and surely. He slid his length slowly out to the tip, Alex whining and begging for more, before slamming himself home with a loud growl. Alex shuddered, precum dribbling. Robbie began to work with that approach, slow and hard, making Alex beg, bringing him to the brink of breaking. Then Robbie squeezed and removed his hand from Alex's cock.

The fingers and dick still inside him continues to move, his own begging for the relief of ejaculation, but instead being sent awash through an internal orgasm that left him shuddering, moaning and boneless.

Robbie’s panting increased, his groans becoming hoarse as his rough purring skipped, but he maintained his grueling pace. Three times he rose Alex up to his peak, before taking him away from the chance to release, only building his fire to greater need. Robbie finally began to break as his end approached, his pace finally increasing as he slammed deeper and more forcefully, removing the middle hand to grip Alex's slim hip, long wet fingers trailing along the edge of his taut belly. Robbie's long thrusts took double duty skidding across his sweet spots while a hand worked Alex's throbbing shaft.

Alex lost himself to the blinding pleasure as the dual orgasm worked through him, soaking the sheets as he clenched down on the heat flowing into him. Robbie groaned and bit down on his ear before finally slowing to draw out every last ounce of pleasure from their bodies.

~

”You know, Íþró, I don't think I've been putting you in your place enough.” Glanni purred mischievously.

Íþróttaálfurinn felt a drop in his stomach and a rise in his trousers. “What do you mean, My Lord?” He asked in his most contrite tone.

Glanni laughed, unconvinced. “Oh, don't play dumb with me you big lunk. I've been giving you such privileged treatment since you've been back. I think that you might be getting a little too used to your luxuries. I think you need to learn where you belong.”

Íþróttaálfurinn tried in vain to smother the purr he felt creeping in with Glanni's authoritarian air, noticing the riding crop he'd been brandishing suggestively. “Please, my Lord, teach me.”

With a flick just sharper than gentle the crop met his lips. “No speaking out of turn, you should be down on your knees, seen and not heard.”

Íþróttaálfurinn bit at his stinging lips in excitement, body trembling with anticipation. Glanni pressed his hot damp groin into Íþró’s face, rubbing languidly across his features, spreading his musk with a delicious groan. Íþróttaálfurinn shuddered, breathing deeply and opening his mouth to taste. “Good boy, now put that tongue to work.” Íþróttaálfurinn lapped at the wetness, spreading his saliva across the expanse of silk, nibbling and lipping his exploration, fingers digging into his knees as he leaned into his partner.

“Yes, what a good boy, I think that you deserve a treat.” Glanni pulled the tie of a ribbon and his turgid shaft spilled out slapping against Íþróttaálfurinn’s cheek. The Knight nuzzled his Lord's member before kissing it trailing his mouth back and forth before teasing the tip with his tingling lips. Glanni was purring, eyes half closed with pleasure, gently bobbing against the warmth. Íþróttaálfurinn met him with each deepening thrust until Glanni had dropped the crop, digging his fingers into Íþróttaálfurinn’s hair and fucking his face like a man dying.

The furious assault stopped suddenly, his head held firmly by the hair with one hand, throbbing dick inches from his face. Íþróttaálfurinn struggled not to choke as he gasped for air, eyes and nose running with fluid as he gazed at his master with glazed eyes. Glanni stroked his cheek with his free hand gently, before drawing it back to slap him, just hard enough to make it sting, but not enough to leave a bruise. He repeated the treatment to the other side, brushing first with his knuckles and then cracking them across his face.

Íþróttaálfurinn’s face burned with the blood rushing to his face, painted with the image of Glanni's hands. Glanni tipped Íþró’s chin up to look into his eyes. “Stand.” Íþróttaálfurinn was not surprised to find Glanni all but devouring his face, moaning into his mouth and licking the taste of himself away. Glanni shoved him back and he had the good sense not to resist. Another time he would do so, but this was a time to let Glanni exercise his authority.

“Strip for me.” The riding crop was back in Glanni's hand. Íþróttaálfurinn took his time loosening each strap of his armor, dropping each piece separately. Glanni stood back, idly touching himself as he watched, occasionally spicing the atmosphere with a flick of the crop to exposed flesh, both on himself as well as his vassal. His Lordship was pleased with the sight he beheld, appreciating both the muscular form as well as the scars that traced the contours. 

Glanni took his time admiring, flicking his crop to adjust poses and posture, ordering him into new positions and actions. “Prepare yourself.” He finished, tossing him a bottle of lube. Glanni stroked himself in earnest as Íþróttaálfurinn teased himself open, stroking his sweet spot and groaning as he worked himself over.

“Good boy, so obedient today, I can't wait to reward you.” Glanni purred, standing. “Now bend over, my sweet submissive subject.” Íþróttaálfurinn was not surprised by the flurry of blows that struck across his back and ass, simply groaning as he ground against the bedspread. He did gasp, startled at the feeling of Glanni driving his full length inside of him in one move. The long hands gripped his muscled hips firmly, both taking a moment to adjust to the new arrangement. Glanni moved Íþróttaálfurinn’s hips before his own. He wasn't gentle but he advanced his pace without undue force.

Íþróttaálfurinn took the treatment with pleasure, growling with pride and squirming against the covers, his hands fisted into the blanket until it tore. Glanni's loud moans and increasing rate of faltering encouraged Íþróttaálfurinn to bear down, ramming himself back on the thrusts. He felt his belly tightening, the pressure building inside him. A hand grasped in his hair pulling his head back as he felt heat spill into him, Glanni's body wracked with full length shudders. Íþróttaálfurinn sighed as release flooded over his belly, panting as he collapsed, supported only by the grip on his hair and hips.

Glanni took a few deep breaths before draping his body against his partner. Íþróttaálfurinn purred, rumbling through their bodies, extra turned on by the hard belly pressing into his spine. Glanni's purr joined his and they slid to the side to curl around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Glanni Glæpur to Dom me.


End file.
